You won't leave this time
by Puddin and Cream
Summary: Ib is 18 now, and lives with her mom and dad. They all remember what happened in that world and try their hardest to just forget. But Ib is uneasy, what are these dreams she is having...she goes to the gallery to find out with her parents, and gets more than she ever bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hiiiiii!  
Ib: *covers ears at loudness*  
Garry: *glares*  
me: what?  
Mary: wierdo-  
Me: *rubs out her mouth and replaces it with a duckbill* Silence!  
Mary: -.- quack.  
Me: I just wanna say, this is my first fanfction, so be gentle!-I kid, flame all you want *puts on flame proof suit* I am prepared! annnyway...  
Ib, Garry, and Mary: Puddin and Cream does not own Ib!  
Me: Dammit! I will someday!

~Chapter one~

* Her eyes filled with tears as she took his hand, so pale and oh so much larger than her own petite one, in her hand. His eyes, that once she knew as soft, gentle and kind, were dark and full of hate. Yet she couldn't quite say that that hate was aimed at herself.  
His lips, slightly chapped, like he hadn't had anything to drink in a long time, spread into a small, but by no accounts friendly smile. It was far to dark, and in a way, that made sence. He was dark...and she regrettd that he had changed so much...her hand moved on It's own acord and she felt it reach up to stroke his cheek.  
He pulled away though, and she let loose the first word she had ever said since she started to have these oh so similar dreams, three months ago. "Garry..."

*Ring! Ring!*  
Ib's shockingly bright scarlet eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath as she shot up out of her bed and onto the floor. She put a hand to her heart and lay there, her vision blurry and her mind in a spin. She gave a frustrated sigh and turned of her alarm. Ib ran a hand through her hair as she shakily stood up. Why did she keep having these cruel dreams...all they did was remind her of...him.  
She stumbled to her wardobe and got out a crisp white blouse, a dark black neckerchief and a black skirt. Her fashion sense had not changed much since that day nine long years ago. She sighed as she slid on some white stockings and black flats. She got out a hairbrush and started to brush her hair as her mind drifted off elsewere...

In the past her parents had done many things to try and 'help' her forget what had happned.. Her parents had truly believed her, for It seemed that when she saw their portrait in that room before the ladies in the painting's found a way in and tried to kill her and...him, her parents had witnessed It all,  
trapped inside that painting until she had found her way out of that psuedo reality. It took them some time to remember, but they did. They had tried their best, sending her to many well known therapists and doctors, to try and find a way to block out the 'traumatising' memory of being lost in that trecherous world. Yet none semed to be able to do anything. At last they had murmered to her parents that she was holding back, something was refusing to let It be forgotten.  
Her parents were bewildered, but Ib knew, oh she knew all right. It was Garry, who she had left in that world seemingly dead. Her eyes filled with tears as she remembered It, how he was so kind, Mary's singing as she ripped his life force away one petal at a time. He had told her he was only sleeping, and as a small and naive child, she had readily believed him. She had left him, thinking he would follow...but he never did. Only nowadays did she realise just what happened to him, and It ripped her very soul apart.

He, simply said, had died. Died for her. He hadn't had to. He could have let Mary keep her rose. He didn't have to swap It for his own. He was so kind, and for what? Her? She shook her head and wiped away a stray tear that dared to leak out of her glistening eyes. It just wasn't fair!  
Why should he have had to die? She bit her lip and restrained from smashing a small fist into her stupid pretty litle dresser. It was all her fault! If only she had realised, she would have stopped him from doing It!

Her greived and angry thoughts were broken when she heard her mother call up the stairs to her. "Ib" she calld up softly, in case her beloved daughter was still asleep. "If you are up, please come down to the living room. I and your father have an idea."

Ib felt her curiousity, such a flaw back in the fabricatd world, peek up and she opened her door, closing It behind her as she walked down her stairs. She finally made It to the living room and saw her parents were both sat down, there hands In their lap, looking quite serious. She felt a little worried and hastend to sit down in her usual place on the red chair with, oh the irony, red roses embroidered on the cushion. She looked at them expectantly, wary in case something bad had happened. Her father started, and she listened with a curious expression on her usually stoic face.  
"Ib, I and your mother have been thinking..." he started off, then gestured for her mother to carry on. She nodded and did so "and we think It would be...maybe best if we visit the gallery once more..." she said in a coaxing way.

Ib froze slightly and her face went in on itself slightly as she thought about it. Finally, after a while of thinking, she voiced her thoughts to them. "But..what if.." she cut herself of and ducked her head, but her mother seemed to understand.

"The gallery may do what It did before?" she questioned shrewdly, and smiled slightly when her daughter blushed lightly, realising she hit the nail on the head. She sighed and walkd over to her sweet daughter, once so vibrant, now a shy and stoic mess, and kneeled beside her. "Sweetie...It may be th only way for you to get closure." she reasoned to her with a soft sigh. Ib seemed to seriously consider It, and bit her lip as her many thoughts ran and flew acros her mind.

Eventually, though, she nodded and spoke in a quite, worried voice. "You pomise I can leave If It gets to much?" She seemed to relax when her mother and father both nodded simultanously, smiling at her apparent agreement. She hid a small smile as her mother clapped her hands. "Marvellous! We shall go tomorrow!" and walked off briskly to inform the maids that they were off out the next day and they where too wash and iron their best clothes.

Ib let loose a small sigh and stood up, bowing to her father and leaving the room so that she could go back to her sanctuary, to brood in peace. Yet, she couldn't help but feel slightly exited about all this, after all, the gallery was where she first met Garry, maybe this would be where she saw him again. Her brain instantly cut off that thought and she frowned in sorrow. Oh, what was she doing, thinking so foolishly, He was...dead, and no wishful thinking would ever bring him back...

Not as far away as you would think, watching through a seemingly broken watch, were all this was displayed on It like a scrying glass, a young man smirked lightly. He was incredibly tall, even for his age, and his hair had some odd, darker strands tumbling down from his roots. His eys, once the colour of bluebells, were now like ice, cold and calculating.

So, Ib was returning, Garry thought to himself as he let a twisted smile decorate his face. Well, what a reunion they would have...what a reunion indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

(( Hi again! Thank you u/5110497/Emerial for that review, I loved It. I did as you asked and realised I had left a few mistakes XD which I patched up. Well, this chapter is when Ib and her parents go to the gallery. Most of It is filler, Similer to the begining of the game, but also very different. Have fun reading, I hope :) ))

Disclaimer: If I owned Ib, Mary would come back to life and drag Ib and Garry back in for a sequel, Aka, I don't ;W;.

~Chapter Two~

Ib sighed slightly, gripping to her mother's hand tightly. As a younger girl, she had tended to hide behind her mother's wide skirts. But, as she was quite taller now, and It also would have been greatly frowned upon, she simply held her hand instead, and It felt quite second rate.

Still, it was better than nothing, and she smiled ever so slightly when her mother started complaining that the walk was far to long In such heels. Oh, Ib had advised her to wear sensible shoe wear If she insisted so much on walking, saying It would be good for them all. Yet her mother had refused, murmering about she would never be seen dead with shoes that did not match her dress.

Ib stiffled a small giggle at the recollection. Her mother could be such a diva, but she was loved for It. It made her so different to the other hum drum mother's fresh from the box. Her mother was original, and she treasured that.

"Ib, did you hear me?" Ib's head snapped up to look at the woman in question, who was looking most disgruntled. She blushed lightly and murmered softly In apology "Sorry mother, I'm afraid I got lost In thought..." Her mother seemed to be mollified and laughed slightly, patting her hand gently. "Oh Ib, always with your head In the clouds...one day you'll come down to earth with a bump...and what a suprise you'll get my dear!"

Ib smiled, used to her mother's useful but often slightly disturbing, oddly placed advise. She simply nodded, but her smile faded as the muesuem came Into view. It was as large and Intimadating as It was when she was a child, and she felt her heart start fluttering in slowly growing panic.

She gulped when they approached the doors, and with a swift look at her parents, who were nodding with reassuring looks. She nodded, steeled her face Into a determined expression, and pushed open the door. She slowly walked over to the male at the front desk, her shoes clicking on the smoothed marble floor rythamatically. Her parents hurried after her, looking around with wide eyes, grim frowns which they quickly hid, and a wary exterior. They paid for three adults, which made Ib's lips twitch with amusement. Adult...to be honest, she never saw herself as such. True, she was much less naive, and much more aware, but she still saw herself as that nine year old girl, lost In a macarbre and bizzare world.

Oh well...she smiled at her mother, and spoke, eerily like she had that day. "Mother, would you mind If I went on ahead to look around?"

Her mother blinked at her, also recollecting what happened last time she had agreed to Ib's request. She bit her lip, wanting to agree, but her gut instinct was screaming for her not to. Finally, after a minute, which seemed to the family like an hour, she nodded hesitantly. "Very well...but In exactly half an hour, we are all to meet up at...um...that rather creepy picture of the fish-" she broke of, a confused look on her face as she tried to remember.

Ib smiled a small but genuine smile and helped her out. "The abyss of the deep. That's what It Is called." she murmered, remembering easily. Her mother smiled at her gratefully as she nodded while carrying on "Hai...thank you Ib dear...we are to meet at..." she glanced at her watch. "3.00pm at the abyss of the deep." she said sternly, eyeing her with folded arms.

She nodded with a smile and slipped away with a final smile, sighing as she slowly walked up the steps, hoping against hope that nothing would go wrong.

But...fate always did seem to have It out for her...and she was about to realise just how much.

(( I am here, yay. (If you get this quote you get a shout out in my next chapter) hope It's alright, favourite, follow, review and flame! :) ))


	3. Chapter 3

Puddin: Heya again, sorry for the short-ass chapter before, I was half asleep, so sowwy!~ But this is to make up for it, being all packed full of stuff!

(sidenote: My mom is getting me Mary's dress, hell yes! x3)

I don't own Ib, If I did, there would be an anime and a live action! and a few plays xP

Chapter three~

Ib sighed softly and rubbed her arm as she slowly walked down the marbled floors. She had to admit, now that she was older, this place was fancy...they had not underdone anything...she smiled ever so slightly as she saw the first painting her eyes trained on. Abyss to the deep...It truly was wonderfull...and terrifying. The giant deep water fish looked truly terrifying, It was just so realistic. She gulped and shivered slightly, remembering going into that very painting, so childishly thinking the fish was sweet...

She cut her thoughts of abruptly. No, she would look, and only remember the good things. She refused to think sadly anymore, after all, what good did It do? All It did was make her family sad...She smiled as she walked down to the end of the hallway, seeing the beautiful red rose sculpture.

She eyed It, wondering at the work that must have gone into It. Wow...Guertena really must have been a true genius to make these...and bring them to life. She smiled a true smile, remembering her sweet red rose, small, with It's five blood red petals. She smiled and walked to the next room, only to freeze when she heard a cough. She spun to look at the picture of a man she had passed. She read the title, and a small smirk slid onto her lips. Oh, what an ironic name. But she then paled. The picture coughed! How could It cough! she gulped and breathed deeply. She was panicking over nothing, It was probably just her memories again. She nodded and walkd quickly back where sha came. But then she paused. She remembered...the fabricated world picture.

When she had left It, she had tried to go back, but It had all but vanishd. Maybe It was there again...She didn't know why, but she felt a small pull...like she HAD to go see that painting. She started to walk up the stairs with a slightly confused look. Why did she need to go to that scary picture so damn much?

She sighed and walked past the figures, death of an individual, she thought they where called, and walked to a rather tall door, oak, she thought It was. She opened It with a slight effort, gosh It was heavy! She slipped In, timidly, and gasped at the sight she saw.

The picture was not there any more, but what was in It's place only brought tears to her eyes. There was a tall frame In place of It, and instead of that odd painting...was a tall man. His eyes where dull, lifeless. His lips pulled into a sad smile, and his hands where brought up to his chest, clutching a withering rose with one blue petal clinging to It, looking ready to fall of at any given moment.

She ran over to It, forgetting that you weren't really meant to touch the exhibitions, and pressed her palms against the bottom of the frame, looking up at him. Garry!

She smiled widely, tears springing from her eyes, now glittering like a pair of rubies, and she pressed her cheek against his picture, still only coming up to his chest, even at her now older age. Still, as a child, she only reached his hip, so maybe this was an improvment. She looked hopefully at the picture of him, hoping against all hopes that he would smile that old smile. But his lips stayed still, frozen. She looked down, her hopes crushed, and she missed the slight unknown glint in his eyes and his lips curl into a small, crookd smirk, before It froze again. She lookd up, moving back with wide eyes. His expression, he looked so different. She looked confused, what on earth...

She shrugged with a soft sigh and shook her head dismally. What was the point, he wasn't there...he was...dead.

She turned away, sniffling slightly.

Unbeknownst to hr. The picture flickered slightly, like a screen out of focus. Two long arms reached out of the picture slowly, covered in a dark purple, near black, coat, ripped at the ends, most probably by a pair scissors. They reached out for her, and Gary grinnd widely as he grabbed her suddenly by her shoulders. She let out a piercing scream as she struggled, hitting out as she cried out. He smirked and leant down to wisper in her ear "Hello dearest...I've missed you~."

She gave a suprised scream as he pulled back, and she was dragged back into the world she tried oh so hard to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter four~

Ib gasped as colours blurred past her, spinning and swirling at lightning fast speed. She felt like she was spinning and twirling in the core of a painting, watching the colours blur and spin. She was aware of another presence near her, keeping her from escaping this confusing dream like realm. She struggled against his arms, trying without success to get him to release her, but his grip only tightened.

The male, who Ib instantly recognised as Garry, just watched her struggle for a while, amusement splayed across his narrow face. After a while though, he tightened his grip until a small whimper of panic echoed across the odd colourful room. He smirked wider, chuckling softly, so quiet you almost wouldn't be able to hear it.

He started to walk, his shoes making a loud clicking in in the silence as he headed seemingly nowhere, watching the colours swim past him. They were inside the painting, and the colours where the artists choices for his work, Guertena never did stick to just one colour.

After a while the colours became less occurring, till they were walking in a complete white realm, seemingly endless. Yet he simply walked until he deemed it enough, and drew a blue key from one of the pockets in his coat, his other hand keeping hold of the trembling girl, who's little fight had all but gone from her.

He stuck it into the white floor, and turned it, making a gut wrenching tearing noise, which made Ib hold her ears and cringe. He simply grunted and chuckled as he fingered the hole he created, opening it like it was a door, which it was.

It opened and he stepped through it, falling through blackness. Ib shut her eyes and bit her lip, strangled screams falling from her lips as she tried to muffle them.

His free hand suddenly came into her view, and cupped her chin, his long fingers reaching her mouth. They deftly released the bottom lip she had been biting and tapped her lips, almost as if to reprimadate her. She cowered but did not bite it again.

He soon stopped falling, although he didn't make any impact. He just stopped, and started to walk, as colours began to appear, and shapes began to form. The other gallery began to form, and Ib drew herself closer into Garry, her expression horror struck when realisation struck her like a snake.

Garry kept on walking, not showing any sign of tiring yet. He walked down long hallways, varying from grey to red and blue. Eventually he came to a door, and after searching through his pocket, he produced a small silver key, delicate to look at. He unlocked the door and entered, closing it behind him.

Ib looked up and looked around, her face wary and drawn into itself, like it used to be. She blinked, looking around the room, having to think for a moment before recognising it. It was that little room she and Garry had taken refuge in after she fell down and passed out after a while, to tired to carry on. She smiled very lightly, but it vanished and she blinked at him warily.

He just grinned and set her on one of the lower bookshelves, kind of like a seat as he looked down at her.

Se looked back at him, her face stubborn as she folded her arms "G-Garry..?" she asked, almost hopefully. He nodded, his eyes shutting as his grin only widened. He opened then just as quickly as he shut them and smirked "why yes, surprised love?~" he asked, a light mocking edge to his words that she had never heard before.

She paused, blinking before nodding lightly. She licked her lips slightly, not noticing how he trained his eyes on her lips as she did and move slightly, as if to go forward, before he restrained himself. She then spoke once more "why...am I here then?"

He smiled and leant forward, his hair falling slightly forward, brushing against her cheeks slightly as he chuckled "well...why ever not?~"


	5. Chapter 5

Ib looked at him, her face slightly flushed from the close proximity Garry was now in. He frowned though at his words, shaking her head and pulling back slightly, not missing the flash of displeasure that flashed across Garry's face.

"what do you mean, why not?" she said, her brow furrowing as she felt a small amount of anger in her. A happy as she was to see him, he certainly didn't seem the same, and he had took her here for no apparent reason. He shrugged, a smirk playing across his lips as he eyed her. She frowned, even his _eyes _weren't the same, they used to be soft, light and full of emotion. Now they were brittle, dark and emotionless, all his emotion seemed to come from his lips, which quirked and had a smile or frown for everything it seemed.

He sighed, blowing a piece of his long hair out of his face, although it only stayed out of the way for a matter of seconds. He simply rolled his eyes at his untrainable hair and spoke to her once more "well, I **do** have a reason, but for now I will not be revealing it to you, dear Ib."

She felt what little of her temper there was swell up in her and she actually managed a glare and folded her arms, looking like a miniature of her mother at that moment, although it had seemingly no effect on the older, much larger male in front of her.

She narrowed her eyes and spoke to him coldly now, pouting a bit "why-ever not? I'm not a kid any more, i can know things!" she insisted, hating the fact he seemed to he treating her as a child like before, even if she **was** a child back then, she wasn't anymore!

Oddly enough, for her at least, Garry seemed to agree with her. He shifted a little, grinning for the first time, and Ib's stomach jolted as she got a shimmering glint of sharp teeth. But as soon as they were shown, they vanished, he had stopped and settled for a rather, leering? smirk. "well, your most definitely **not **a child anymore, with that i can agree~ no, its something else entirely." he said silkily, his eyes darkening even more, if that was even possible, making Ib edge back a bit, or at least attempt to, until an ice cold hand latched onto her own, stopping her in her tracks.

Her eyes widened and she blinked up at him, biting her lip, or trying to, until his free hand deftly untucked it fro between her front teeth with reprimadating look. Ue sighed impatiently and simply glowered a bit at her "I cant say until I'm sure I can trust you, and so far your only showing that i sure as hell cant." he said shortly, making Ib jump, she hadn't had a tone like that used on her often, and she never heard someone curse, it made her ears redden.

She sighed and looked down, frowning and thinking silently, trying to figure out a way out of all this with little luck. She sighed in the end, and peeked up at him, jumping when she realised he had moved closer once more, so they where mere inches from one another.

Her cheeks flushed red once more, which only served to make the purple haired male smirk, and she finally managed after a moment to stutter out "w-well. What is t-to happen to me?"

Garry simply smiled and patted her head with a would be kind expression, if it where not for the amusement shining in his eyes. "well, since Mary has gone, and we never did resurrect her, after all. I would only be a manner of repainting her, although it wouldn't he the same..." he mumbled, distracted momentarily before getting back on track "so when i woke up from my little...nap, it was made to me that they would need someone to look after them. Guertena had before, then Mary, so it fell on me." he explained.

He then carried on, and the next thing he said made Ib's blood run cold.

"i got lonely, wanted someone, so...i chose you. You Ib, will now help look after the pseudo gallery with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ma peeps! New chapter! and things get..interesting...;)

Garry: In what way?

Ib: o.o

Nothing my poppet's, nothing at all...

Anyhow, review and do the rest peeps, you've no idea how much it makes me wanna right more owo xx

I don't own Ib, or else there would be a second one!

Ib widened her eyes and backed away a little from Garry, rapidly shaking her head. It was her worst dream fulfilled! She was back in the gallery, only this time, for good! A small whimper left her quivering lips, and she shook her head repeatedly.

"N-No way! I don't like it h-here, I want to go h-home!" she whispered, looking around, as if there would be a door to her own world. Alas though, no such luck. Garry eyed her with interest, tilting his head, and he grinned wickedly, sharp pointed teeth on show, which only cowed Ib more.

"Calm yourself, will you?" Garry finally said with narrowed eyes, stalking towards her casually. Ib gulped and a small whine slipped through her lips as he came closer.. "G-Go away.." she tried to say in a clear, demanding tone, but in honesty she just sounded desperate, which she was. She backed off a few more steps, but froze once her back hit a wall. A wall? Oh god no! She bit her lip, of course there would be a wall when all she needed was somewhere to hide!

Garry seemed smug once he saw she was pretty much cornered, and he advanced quickly now, not exactly pinning her to the wall, but moving near her and making her move until she was herded into a corner of the room, to which he put a hand either side of her head, keeping her easily in place now. "When, will you get it Ib?" he asked her with an amused look. "Stop complaining! Now, think of it like this, hmm?" he murmured with a grin that could curdle milk. "You can stay here, and easily help me with the gallery, and be treated ever so well...OR, you can stay the gallery and make a fuss, and get turned into little more than a pet. Honestly, it's your choice.~" he slyly drawled to her.

Ib wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and wail and hit Garry for what he had done to her life, ruin it in a sense, but she saw that there was no way out of this, not on her own at least. She knew the door out of this room was locked, and Garry himself had the key. He r eyes dimmed slightly at the realisation of this, and she looked down, biting her lip gently, to which a long pale finger flicked her nose for. She yelped and released her lip, glaring at him bitterly.

Garry seemed to see the defeat in her eyes. and he smirked smugly, chuckling coldly. "Good girl..very good." He laughed, and paused, his lips curling slightly at the edges. "Now, as your stuck with me...we better...get to know each other, if you understand me.." he whispered, eyeing her intently. Ib felt her throat dry up, and her eyes went wide.

He, no he could't be...insinuating that...that...a scared squeak left her lips, and she shook her head, trying to duck under his long arms. But he merely gripped her shoulders and kept her there, smirking. "Ah ah, no being naughty and running off now...because that's face it toots, you can't exactly leave an empty room~"

Ib blinked, and her shoulders slouched as the realisation hit her. Ah...and then, she really did start to cry. Garry's smile started to slip a little at that, and if Ib hadn't known any better, she would have said he looked...uncomfortable. "Stop it now!" he said, maybe a bit harshly. She flinched and he seemed even more annoyed. "Stop it god dammit!" He hissed, and then paused, his eyes gleaming.

He shifted a little, and smirked at her, his slight confusion and discomfort hidden from sight now. "Listen, I have got me an idea...a bit of a game if you will.." he trailed off, looking at her. When she didn't speak, he nudged her a little.

"W-What..?" she mumbled with wide eyes. If it got her out of..that, she would gladly do it.

"Well, It's like this...each day, you and I will be together. And each evening, I will ask if you love me, and want to stay." he said, seeming proud of this. Ib choked n air. "BUT", he suddenly spoke, "You can say no. This will continue until you do love me and want to stay." he said smugly, and paused. "You and I have a year. I will have any rights to do as I please with you, and make you want to stay. But.." he mumbled, and frowned. "If you really do not wish to stay when the year is up, and you do not want to stay even then.." he mumbled. "You can go." he sighed, a slight bitter look in his eye.

"And leave me alone.." he said with a depressed look, a dramatic look on his face. Ib couldn't help but giggle at the look he had on. His eyes shot down to eye her once more, and was she seeing things...or was that a grin on the corner of his lips.

She sighed and bit her lip. It wasn't a bad game..and maybe she could last through the year, and get home to her parents! Finally, making a decision, she looked at him, eyes filled with determination.

"Deal"


End file.
